The Wish Granter
by Jo Huston
Summary: A sappy little story involving Sarah and a dying girl with a last wish. Please R&R!


The Wish Granter  
  
By Lucy de Pointe du Lac  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What is your most special wish, Jenny?"  
  
The little pale girl looked up at Sarah with misty eyes.  
  
"I…I wish…." She started with her raspy voice, "that I could ride a unicorn."  
  
Sarah smiled and nodded.  
  
"Take my hand Jenny."  
  
The bald girl struggled to raise her hand from the hospital bed, but Sarah kept her hand still, waiting for the little hand to come to hers.  
  
Finally the girl collapsed, her tiny hand falling in Sarah's.  
  
Sarah's smiled grew wider. "Let's go."  
  
There was a flash of light, and the little girl, dying of cancer, fell into eternal sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jenny? Jenny, wake up. The unicorns are here."  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered as raised her hand to her head and pushed her thick golden hair out of her face.  
  
Hair?  
  
The girl sat up, with ease, and brought her hands to her head. Yes! Her blonde hair had completely grown back. She flexed her fingers. She wasn't stiff anymore. She looked down and gasped. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, like a doll's, with ribbons and beads.  
  
Then she realized she wasn't in the hospital.  
  
She stood and looked around her.  
  
She was in the middle of a large, grassy valley, with purple mountains surrounding her and a small brook running along to her left. The sky was clear, with only a few puffing white clouds and a warm breeze ruffled the girl's long hair. She was barefoot and the green grass was soft beneath her toes.  
  
"Jenny?" a sweet voice behind her called.  
  
The girl turned around to see Sarah, dressed in a white gown similar to her own. She looked radiant, like a goddess, with her dark brown hair blowing in the breeze.  
  
Sarah smiled at the young girl, "The unicorns are here for you."  
  
The girl frowned and looked around her. She didn't see any unicorns.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound and many delicate hooves running towards her.  
  
She turned back to Sarah and saw behind her, coming out from behind a mountain, a herd a beautiful white horses running freely in their direction. The girl watched in awe as they all leaped gracefully over the small brook and began to circle her and Sarah.  
  
It was then, that the girl saw the mother-of-pearl spiraled horns on the white creatures' foreheads.  
  
"Unicorns!" the girl cried, her voice sweet and pure, with no hint of a rasp.  
  
Sarah laughed and it was like music.  
  
The unicorns continued to circle them, like a wild white wind and the girl began to cry tears of joy.  
  
One of the tears fell to the grass and disappeared. Where it had fallen, a single white rose grew.  
  
The girl realized that as she had been watching the mythical creatures, Sarah had walked up behind her.  
  
Now Sarah had bent down and gracefully plucked the white rose from the ground and held it out to the girl.  
  
"Take it Jenny." Sarah whispered.  
  
The girl took the rose and without thinking held it out towards the unicorns.  
  
She watched with wonder as one of the unicorns left the herd and cantered over to the girl.  
  
The girl stood, unafraid, as the magnificent creature came closer and closer until the girl could almost reach  
  
out and stoke the white silk mane.  
  
The unicorn then laid down next the girl and Sarah knelt beside it. Then she held out a hand the girl and the  
  
girl took it.  
  
Sarah then lifted the girl onto the lying unicorn's back.  
  
The girl gasped as she sat and Sarah took the rose from the girl and delicately entwined it into the unicorn's  
  
mane.  
  
Then the unicorn stood and the girl had to wrap her slim arms around the unicorn's neck.  
  
Sarah smiled, knowing that the girl wouldn't fall off.  
  
She layed her hand down on the girl's knee and looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"Your wish is granted, Jenny. Promise me you'll never let go."  
  
The girl smiled, for the first time in years.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Sarah nodded and stood in front of the unicorn and began to stroke it's nose.  
  
"She's yours now." She said to the unicorn. "Take care of her."  
  
The unicorn snorted and rubbed against Sarah's shoulder, then turned away and began to walk back to the  
  
other unicorns.  
  
"Goodbye Jenny!" Sarah called out.  
  
The girl turned, "Bye! Thank you!"  
  
Then the unicorn reared up, so gracefully that the girl couldn't fall, and began to run.  
  
Sarah watched as the girl and the unicorns galloped out of the valley.  
  
"Another wish granted, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah turned to see Jareth standing behind her, smiling.  
  
Sarah walked over to him and kissed him gently.  
  
"Let's go home." She whispered.  
  
Jareth bowed his head, still smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
The joined hands and disappeared.  
  
Finis 


End file.
